Invitation Only!
by Chu545
Summary: None. No pairings. Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Invited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** There probably won't be any type of pairings so don't ask. I've decided to try my hands on a horror, drama, suspense story. I do not know how this will go.

**Summary:** None (If I gave the summary it would probably reveal everything which is bad)

_Italics: Invitation  
><em>**Bold: Place and Name**

_**Warnings:**_ AU, OOC, Character Deaths  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Start**

_Congrtulations!_

_You my dear, are invited to _**'The Den'**._It is up to you however if you wish to go or not. If you do, please bring this invite with you to the location written at the bottom of this invite at 12AM sharp. Along with this invite, you should have received a package. This package has the outfit you are to wear, a mask and the name you shall go by if you decide to go. Do NOT say your real name! Use the name that was given to you whether you like it or not. If you choose to not go, BAR, the invite. Do not speak of the invite to anyone or there shall be a penalty._

_ Sincerly Your Host,_  
><strong>Ruby<strong>

**End**

**Extra:  
>- BAR:<strong> Burn After Reading  
><strong>- The Den:<strong> info should be revealed next chapter  
><strong>- Ruby:<strong> Owner of The Den


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

**Explanations:** There won't be any description of the clothes they wear or much details into their mask. I'll be drawing them hopefully because I actually have zero idea what they should wear. I also wasn't sure if this was known but later on their real names will be reveal either secretly or out loud. Until then I guess you can try and guess who wears which mask. Oh, and all Rookie 9 are 15, while Team Gai are 16.

**Bold POV **(? is an unknown persons POV, it'll change once they say the name they were given)  
><em>Italics 'Thoughts'<em>

**Warnings:** None

**Start**

**?Pov:**

_'I can't believe I decided to come here. It's almost 12 which I should be grateful for. The part I hate is that I see them let people in! When I tried to go in they denied me access. Said I had to wait until 12 AM! At least I'm not alone.'_

**?Pov:**

_'I wonder who that is? He's been there for awhile. His mask was of a cat. It's kind of lonely here. Others had already started to talk to each other. I'll just say hi.'_

**?Pov:**

I was still waiting and checking my watch time to time when this girl started walking towards me. She had the mask of a tiger oddly enough.

_'What could she possibly want.'_

I waited until she was in front of before giving her my full attention.

"Hi." She said softy.

I stared at her a bit, seeing if I could identify her in any way.

"Hey." I grunted out before turning slightly.

I saw her shift a bit, and could tell her mood shifted and she seemed relaxed. We stood in comfortable silence, watching others mingle. The clock then struck 12 and the door opened.

**General POV:**

A lady with soft waist length blond hair tied in a side ponytail walked out. She had deep amythest eyes. Holding a clipboard, she began looking at everyone around her. While she looked she also seemed to be checking off names on a list. Then she stopped and beckoned everyone to follow her in. They walked through the door and turned to the right down the hall. Reaching a door, she swiped a card, which granted her access. They continued on, going down a spiraling staircase until they reached a door. The door was quite large and tall, 7 feet tall, 5 feet wide. It was an ebony colored, with silver vine like designs. If one looked closer they could see other tints of color in shapes of animals. Walking in, she held the door open until everyone went inside before the door shut before her. Walking to the front of the group onto a lifted platform, she greeted everyone.

"Welcome and Say Hello to **'The Den'**. My name is Haruna Suzuka. This is a place where nightmares and dreams come true. Theres only two rules though. You can't fall asleep and you can't tell anyone. Anything else is free game where you run wild and the wild comes to life. Any and all your desires will appear if you so wish it. Any questions?" Haruna said with a smile on her face.

A hand went up in the back. It belonged to a boy with a bear mask.

"How come there were people allowed in before 12?" the boy with a bear mask asked what was on everyones mind.  
>"That's because they are members and you are guests. If you wish to become a member, you must have your invite with you before you leave. There will be an employee before the exit who shall ask if you wish to be a member or not. If you do, you will have to give your invite to him and the employee shall give you a bracelet." Haruna replied, "If that is all please go through the door to your left."<p>

Haruna then began to leave through a seperate door, but before she opened the door she turned.

"Oh, and before I forget. Have fun and remember it's a secret." Haruna said with an eerie smile before she left through the door, letting it slam behind her.

There was an awkward silence before someone got the nerve to go through the door she stated before. Slowly everyone left the room until the boy with the cat mask and the girl with the tiger mask was left. Looking at each other they shrugged their shoulders and left together. The door slamming behind them as if to seal their fates.

**End**

**Extra:**

**- The Den:** A place hidden in Konohas forest. Its a semi large place, but the bulk of it is underground. Although the place has an elevator, guests are not allowed to use it, it is only for members and employees. Guests are only allowed for one night and are handpicked. As stated before there is something odd about the place but that is unknown for now. This place oddly enough has the ability to bring out your inner desires. Mostly known by the **'Black Market'** as a _Sinners Heaven_. Not all of Konoha knows this place as anyone who has ever talked faced the penalty. Konoha does not really know who is doing this but people who know of The Den knows it will happen to them if they talk. Also it is not only Konoha inhabitants that comes to The Den. Some members and guests are from outside the village. There are a lot of secrets to this place and what happens in it.

**- Haruna Suzuka:** Employee. She greets all guests and tells them the rules and such. She also likes _'games'_ and withholding '_certain information'_ from people other than Ruby.

There is more information but it shall be revealed later when the time comes.


	3. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	4. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
